


Bitch

by dana_kujan



Category: Transformers (G1)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Bitch

_Nagging simpleton!_

_Belligerent dolt!_

If Megatron respired, his breath would have been wasted on his stubborn, scheming Second-in-Command.

_Treacherous wretch!_

_Faithless pile of rusting scrap!_

No epithet had quite captured the disgust he felt for the Seeker…

_Pathetic, traitorous fool!_

_Lying piece of slag!_

…who had often driven him beyond words to an inarticulate roar of rage and frustration.

_Tin-plated failure!_

_Static turncoat!_

He was coming to believe no sound existed to accurately express his fury...

_Rust-encrusted moron!_

_Useless, simpering, double-crossing parasite!_

…until he came across a flesh creature word that perfectly distilled everything Starscream was into one potent syllable.


End file.
